


Control

by NFx



Series: GinHijiWeek2020 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 5 fear, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, dub con, this is pure sin boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFx/pseuds/NFx
Summary: Shame coursed through his veins, face flushing hot as his hard cock twitched between them, having been brought close to orgasm and then denied of it for three times. Wild, maroon eyes stared back at him with mischief before backing away."You might claim that you hate it, but your body says otherwise, Hijikata-kun. "
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHijiWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy ;)

“No, please…please, stop—“ Hijikata let out a moan as his prostate was abused, powerful thrusts hitting that spot again and again, his protests going completely ignored.

“Hm? Stop? You want me to stop?” Gintoki let out a bitter bark of laughter, mouth twisted in a cruel grin. “You actually think I care about what you want? What, did you actually expect me to be all loving and caring just because you called me? Said you needed me? _This_ is what you need.”

He cried out, thighs trembling as Gintoki pistoned his hips viciously, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin alongside Gintoki’s ragged pants against his ear making him go insane.

“This is what sluts like you deserve.” Gintoki growled as he snaked one hand towards Hijikata’s erection, gripping it tightly, making him groan in pain. “It h-hurts, please, I-I can’t…”

His back arched, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as pain exploded from his right thigh. He roughly tugged his hands, struggling against the cuffs that kept him bound to the metal headboard. Hijikata glanced down, blinking through the tears that had formed in his eyes and was met with Gintoki’s blazing eyes, staring up at him from between his legs.

“I’m sorry, Hijikata-kun, your thighs just seemed so soft and inviting, I couldn’t help myself.” Gintoki nuzzled his face against the bite he left on the inner side of his right thigh, “God, I want to fuck you up so bad.”

He gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists. “S-Stop! The fuck’s wrong with you, a-asshole? I told you I don’t want this—“

“’Stop’, ‘it hurts’, ‘I don’t want this’—“ Gintoki straightened up and lined his dick against Hijikata’s entrance. He slammed in, buried deep and leaned forward, their faces inches apart. “Didn’t I say this isn’t about what you want? You’re just a hole for me to fuck, so stop making me repeat myself.”

Shame coursed through his veins, face flushing hot as his hard cock twitched between them, having been brought close to orgasm and then denied of it for three times. Wild, maroon eyes stared back at him with mischief before backing away.

“You might claim that you hate it, but your body says otherwise, Hijikata- _kun_. Look, it’s so purple, it might burst.” Gintoki remarked listlessly as he flicked his finger against it.

He jerked, breath coming out in shuddering pants. “Just s-stop…I can’t take this…anymore, please.” He pleaded.

Gintoki sighed, shoulders slumping with resignation. “ _Fine_ , _fine_ , now stop whining, I’m tired of listening to your pathetic voice, it’s getting on my nerves.”

Hijikata gaped up at him as Gintoki started to slowly pull back, heart pounding against his ribcage and remained completely still. Then, when Gintoki’s cock was caught at his entrance, he slammed back in. He let out a choked gasp, but a hand immediately wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

He wheezed and Gintoki tightened his grip as a warning before slackening his hold, leaning in close. “What’s wrong, Hijikata-kun? Didn’t you want this to end? I’m just following through with your request.” His eyes went round, terror overtaking his face as Gintoki’s eyes lit up with malice, a predatory grin stretching on his mouth.

“So, be a good boy and let Gin-san finish, okay?”

The next few minutes dragged on forever, with Hijikata being pounded mercilessly, having lost count of how many times he was brought close to losing consciousness because of the lack of oxygen.

After what seemed like hours, Gintoki’s thrusts became uneven, and finally, with a grunt, released inside him. As Gintoki slumped against him, he stared at the ceiling with unfocused eyes, his mind floating deep into pain and pleasure. In the distance, he could hear a faint voice calling out to him, but he ignored it. He felt so light, like he was flying through clouds in the morning sky, just existing.

“— _Toshiro_.”

Hijikata blinked, slowly coming back to his senses and lowered his head, coming face to face with Gintoki’s gentle smile.

“There’s my man— how are you feeling?” Gintoki asked in a hushed tone and helped him prop himself up against the headboard. Then, he accepted the glass of water and drank in slow gulps.

He licked his lips as he handed the empty glass back and covered Gintoki’s hand with his own, noting the worried and panicked look into Gintoki’s eyes.

“I’m fine, just a little bit sore.” He reassured, voice raspy, but Gintoki still looked unconvinced. Then, Gintoki glanced down, motioning between them. “You haven’t come yet, do you want me to take care of it for you?”

Hijikata weakly shook his head, “You don’t have to, it’s—“

“Hijikata, please.” Hijikata stared into Gintoki’s eyes filled with concern and determination. He snorted, grimacing as the action hurt his sore throat and nodded silently.

Gintoki’s eyes softened, “Thank you,” he said and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Then, Gintoki bent down and carefully took Hijikata’s still erect cock into his mouth.

He let out a low moan, trembling from the oversensitivity and warmness of Gintoki’s mouth. He threaded his fingers through Gintoki’s silver locks, gripping weakly as the man started to bop his head up and down, taking him wholly into his mouth. After a few seconds, Hijikata was coming down Gintoki’s throat, his whole body quaking throughout the orgasm.

Hijikata tipped his head back against the headboard, panting. Gintoki sat up, folded his legs underneath himself and pressed his palms together. “Thank you for the meal.”

His nose wrinkled up, giving him a dirty look. “You’re disgusting.”

Gintoki grinned, “I’m your disgusting, though.”

Hijikata bored his eyes into Gintoki’s for a few seconds and then averted his gaze.

“Don’t ignore me, oi!”

Suddenly, he felt warm lips press against his left cheek and turned his head back towards Gintoki.

“Hey, Hijikata, are you okay? Was this…okay? You…you didn’t use the safe-word, so I assumed you were fine, but if you didn’t like it—“

A small smile curved on Hijikata’s mouth as he watched Gintoki squirm around. He leaned in and buried his face against the crook of Gintoki’s neck, pressing his lips softly against the skin there.

“Stop overthinking this, idiot, you’re going to burn your bird-sized brain.” He mumbled.

“ _Oi!_ ”

“Thank you,” he breathed and after a second, felt strong arms wrap around his back, pulling him close.

“It’s alright to give up control sometimes, Hijikata-kun, don’t burden yourself so much. After all, Gin-san isn’t the best boyfriend for nothing!”

Hijikata sluggishly blinked, exhaustion finally seeping into his bones. “Yeah…”

The last thing he felt before he fell into a blissful slumber was warm lips pressing softly against the crown of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> haha sike. consent is my biggest kink.


End file.
